Falling in Love is Easy Staying in Love is Work
by Makolin808
Summary: Bumblebee and Optimus Prime have a falling out. Will they be able to patch things up, or is this relationship just too far gone? Takes place within Transformers: Prime.


"I really want a breakfast sausage biscuit from McDonald's now." said Bumblebee in a whiny bitch baby sexy voice after watching the McDonalds commercial that came on while he was in the middle of watching Fast and Furious 2 (in his eyeballs because he is a robot and he can stream television into his eyes.)  
"Now Bumblee," said Optimus Prime in his sexy chastising mommy voice. "You have been eating McDonalds every day this summer! It's a wonder you haven't blown up, just like Kevin in the Minions movie. Do you know what that organic grease is doing to your [robot parts]? (authors note: i will fill this in later)  
"Whatever, mom!" said Bumblebee. "I can eat all the McDonalds I want and not get fat just like Bender in that episode where he eats all the McDonalds and doesn't get fat. DUH."  
Optimus Prime was heartbroken. He fell to his knees dramatically and creamy robot liquid streamed from his glistening blue optics. "Bumblee, why are you speaking to your mother like that? I thought I raised you better!"  
"WHATEVER MOM! I HATE YOU!" said Bumblebee mad. Optimus Prime laid down on the floor and started to cry even harder  
"I am dying bumbleebee. I am dying. Of a broken heart."  
Just then, Ratchet walked in the room and said "I can confirm Optimus Prime is dying Bumblebee. I am a doctor."  
"UGH! I DONT CARE! I DONT EVEN!" shrieked bumblebee as he flipped over a small human sized table and stormed into the basement (cause they are hanging out in that abandoned warehouse). He sat in the corner. Being mad and salty and stewing in his emotional teenage girl robohormones. Optimus Prime had followed him in there and laid down next to him on the floor, crying some more a lot.  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE! GET OUT!" ejaculated Bumblebee violently.  
"no" said Optimus. Then he died.  
Bumblebee realized how wrong he was, and that he really loved his mom. "No mom!" he shrieked to the heavens with thick, oozing transmission fluid leaking profusely from his warm, misty eyeballs. "Don't die on me! I finally realize I was wrong! I love you mommy!"  
"its to late im dead" said Optimus Prime.  
Suddenly Ratchet walked into the basement. "I can confirm that Optimus Prime is dead. I'm a doctor!"  
"NO!" said bumblbee to the skies, with even more transmission fluid erupting malevolently from his vision receptacles. Suddenly, his tears started to glow! They were infused with the Allspark energy! There was a Allspark fragment lodged in his eye, and with his sincere orphan tears for his fallen mommy, he had managed to dislodge it and it fell out of his eye along with his liquid sadness.  
"I am alive!" Said Optimus Prime. "Your tears brought me back just like in Pokemon: The Fist Movie."  
"Really?" sniffled Bumblebee, delicately wiping away a big greasy spot of brown robot eyeball juice from his face (authors note: it was brown cause he was wearing mascara)  
"No just kidding I was never dead LOL" said the Prime.  
"Ratchet!" exasperated Bumblebee. "I thought you said he was dead!"  
"Nah I was just pullin you're leg lol" sad Ratchet.  
Then everyone fell over laughing.  
"Hahaha. Today has been a long day. What do you say we end it..." Optimus started, turning to Bumblebee and putting a hand on his shoulder tenderly, looking sweetly into his gorgeous electric blue ocular modules "...by getting some breakfast sausage biscuits from McDonalds?"  
"Oh mommy," said bumblebee with the love in his heart and the passion in his loins. "That's all I've ever wanted!"  
"Can I come too?" asked Ratchet who I forgot was in the room until just now.  
"No!" said Optimus and Bumblebee laughing. "This our special bonding time." Then they wrapped their arms around each other, touching each others butts, and walked off into the sunset. Then they turned into cars and drove to McDonalds.

Stay tuned for chapter 2 where they do it in the MCDonalds drivethrough!


End file.
